1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic fiber/particulate reinforced light metal matrix composites, and, more particularly, to a novel method of preparing ceramic preforms for metal matrix composite production.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic fiber/particulate reinforced light metal matrix composites are excellent structural materials in the automobile and aerospace industries because of their high strength-to-weight ratios, elastic moduli, as well as heat and corrosion resistances.
One method of producing structural parts of these materials is the so-called "squeeze casting" process, in which a porous ceramic fiber preform is infiltrated with molten metal under a high pressure at an elevated temperature. The ceramic preform, if not properly strengthened, however, may crack or even shatter during pre-infiltration handling or under the high pressure and temperature conditions during the squeeze casting process.
Thus, a ceramic preform having the requisite strength to withstand the pre-infiltration handling procedure and the squeeze casting process, while possessing the desired porosity to accept the influx of molten metal under pressure, is required.